


Is Your First Gay Experience Suppose To Go Like This?

by DeadApple



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drug use mention, Luigi is a stripper, M/M, MarioPeach Mention, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unsafe Sex, and waluigi is nervous, its waluigis first time with a man, they're both cis but honestly i shouldve written luigi as trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadApple/pseuds/DeadApple
Summary: Luigi is bored of the same old guys he meets as a stripper. They're all gross and pigs, and he's tired of dealing with them. But a tall, awkward man catches his attention one night, and maybe there's still hope.((I hate myself))





	Is Your First Gay Experience Suppose To Go Like This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirecult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecult/gifts).



> Backstory: My roommate loves Waluigi and Luigi as a pairing. I tried to write something for him. I can only think with my dick and this atrocity happened. As a gay man who has and enjoys gay sex, I fucking hate this. Also, please wear a condom when you fuck your neighborhood stripper.
> 
> I'm so sorry Emerson. I wrote all of this for you and I don't want you to ever read this with your own two eyes. The only reason I'm posting this is so I feel less bad about spending the last 2 hours on it.
> 
> I'm honestly terrified at the thought of this being the only fanfiction I ever post on AO3.

It had been a long night for Luigi. Stripping wasn’t his ideal job, but it kept a roof over his and his jackass brother’s head. He wanted nothing more than to just go home and throw himself on his torn futon. But his boss, Bowser, always expected him to mingle with the patrons until the club closed.

He does what he usually does and waltzes around the floor, rubbing his ass suggestively up against the sweaty men that frequently visited this joint. They disgust him, but Luigi’s given up on men anyways. Nice fellas never hit this part of town, and he’s already accepted his fate of emotionless romps in his small apartment until the day he just croaks. 

While all these men were the same men as every night, he can help but catch his eye on a new face in the crowd. Well, the underside of it, because the man he is gazing at has a least a foot on him. His face is angular and rugged, with a big nose and piercing eyes. But he looks less angry and more, uncomfortable? Luigi can’t help but be interested in this new face, and saunters over to him. Maybe, if the stars line up just right, he’s not done with men just yet.

Once he makes his way to the man in question, the man looks even more uncomfortable, embarrassed even. Luigi has seen first-timers before, but never ones who acted this frightened. I mean, looking past his booty shorts and his crop top, Luigi was just a regular man. Definitely not even close to big enough to scare the tree of a man standing in front of him.

“Hiya, fella, how are you doing tonight?” Luigi asks, trying to sound as flirty and inviting as possible. This only makes the stranger shrivel up more. 

“I’m--ah--ok. I’m fine. Never been here before,” says the man, his voice is a bit nasally and his the redness of his face makes him look like he might explode.

“Oh really? So, is this your first time ever being to a strip club? You seem a bit nervous?”

“Yeah, well, I grew up pretty conservatively. Had my cousin drag me here on a whim. Never seen men dressed up all like this,” he explains, and gestures unsurely to the bulge very visible in Luigi’s shorts. Luigi can’t help but giggle. I guess seeing a mostly naked man girate on stage is a Hell of a way to learn that you’re gay.

“We’ll, we’re about to close real soon, so you won’t have to see us for much longer,” Luigi laughs, and then slides very close to the mysterious man and whispers,”Unless you want to.”

The man begins to flusteredly sputter, but he doesn’t back away from Luigi this time. He replies back to Luigi’s offer in a hushed tone.

“I’ve never--uh--done that, ya know, with another guy.”

“Well, luckily you’re speaking with a sort of expert at these kinds of things,” he says, and then without hesitation grinds his hand down on the strangers crotch. He’s pleased to find that his dick is already firm and pushing at the fabric of his jeans,”My place isn’t that far away.”

“My names Waluigi, I just thought if we’re going to do this, you might want to know,” he offers up shyly, as he lets you grab hold of his hand and lead him out the back of the club.   
The walk back to his apartment is short, but it feels like eternity to Luigi and the throbbing in his crotch. Once he’s at his front door, Waluigi’s face and posture shows that he’s feeling just as needy as Luigi is. Thank God Mario’s probably off somewhere doing blow with Peach.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Luigi has no problem shoving Waluigi up against is and fiddling with the buckle on his belt. He shoves Waluigi’s jeans off his hips and down to his ankles. Luigi crouches down at face level with Waluigi’s hard-on, throbbing through his purple boxer-briefs. He puts his mouth up against his underwear and let’s his warm breath brush up against the head of Waluigi’s dick. Waluigi moans at the very subtle feeling, and it’s clear that its been a while since he’s seen any sort of action.   
Luigi begins to rub circles in Waluigi’s jagged hip-bones as he suckles at the head of his cock through the thin fabric. Luigi begins to paw at his own erection, eventually pulling it out of his waistband and teasing the head of it. Only then does Luigi realize just how big Waluigi’s dick is compared to his own. Instead of being self-conscious, his member twitches in his hand at the thought of the size difference. 

After awhile of teasing Waluigi, Luigi can’t take it anymore and whips Waluigi’s dick out. He hungrily forces in down his throat, and feeling it fill up his mouth is enough to make him cum right there. He maintains himself, though, and begins pumping Waluigi’s dick at the base with his hand while sucking hard at his tip. Waluigi grips his hands roughly in Luigi’s hair instinctively, and bobs his head up and down on his cock. Luigi pops his head off of Waluigi and almost whimpers up at him.

“Please, for God’s sake, just fuck me,” Luigi breathes out harshly. Waluigi leans down and caresses Luigi’s face, pulling it up to mash his mouth up against the other man’s. Luigi is acutely aware of how big Waluigi’s hands are and revels in the feeling of his rough palms gripping on to Luigi’s face.

Luigi stumbles himself to the couch in his small living room and gestures for Waluigi to sit on it. Luigi opens up the small drawer thats apart of his coffee table and retrieves a packet of lube. He shimmies off his top and shorts, then quickly maneuvers himself to straddle Waluigi. He feels the hardness of the other man rub his ass and shifts his hips to rub his plush up against Waluigi’s dick. 

“I’m still not sure about this. It’s my first time with another man and I just don’t know what to do,” Waluigi says hesitantly.

“Well, what do you usually do with the women you fuck then? Just do to me what you do with them.”

Waluigi then leans forward shyly, and begins nipping at Luigi’s nipples. It’s slow and weary, but Luigi doesn’t hate it by any means. While Waluigi nips and sucks at his chest, he begins to finger himself. Waluigi is definitely the biggest he’s ever been with, so he definitely needs this time to be prepared.

Waluigi gropes at Luigi’s soft stomach and ass, and Luigi tries to not get too distracted from the task he’s working on. Once he feels prepared enough, he looks at Waluigi and arches his eyebrows, as if to ask if he’s ok and ready. Waluigi nods softly, and Luigi slowly lowers himself down of Waluigi’s cock. Feeling it fill him up makes Luigi shakely, and moan softly. Waluigi watches is amazement and lust at the small man in his lap. 

Luigi takes a moment once Waluigi is all in, then begins bouncing his hips up and down. Waluigi grips onto the smaller man’s hips, which only encourages Luigi more. Luigi’s thrusts begin to become erratic and greedy. He steadies himself with one hand on Waluigi’s shoulder while he jacks himself off with the other in the rhythm of his own thrusting.

Waluigi lets out a cry of warning, and cums harshly into Luigi. Luigi finishes himself off into a panting mess right after and rides out his orgasm languishly on Waluigi’s dick. 

They both are left sweaty and red faced, and while Luigi would like nothing more than to go clean up, he lies his head on Waluigi’s shoulder and takes a deep breath in of his sent. He snickers softly to himself and Waluigi looks at him, a mix of hurt and confusion across his face. Luigi sighs softly, with a small smile on his face.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten to know each other, maybe we should go on a date soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to roast me, or alternatively, come to my home at put me out of my misery.


End file.
